


Incorrect quotes and memes

by Iloverayllumanddragons26



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BAMF Gaang, BAMF Toph, Incorrect Quotes, Korrasami - Freeform, Memes, Multi, Rated T for Toph, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, im a big toph fan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloverayllumanddragons26/pseuds/Iloverayllumanddragons26
Summary: I’m really bored so here are a bunch of atla + lok incorrect quotes
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Toph Beifong, Bolin & Korra & Mako & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Toph Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong & Zuko, Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Toph: hey dumbass get over here!

sokka: aight-

zuko: coming!

sokka, as the sound of zuko being punched starts: I thought...I was dumbass.....

* * *

zuko: aang do you ever want to talk about your emotions?

aang: not right now...

toph: I do-

zuko: I know toph.

toph: I’m sad :(

zuko: I know toph.

* * *

bolin: *runs to korra’s room* **WAKE UP SLEEPYASS!!!**

korra: uhh-wha?-what

asami: *getting up from spooning korra* what the fuck man?

bolin: *running*

* * *

Jasmine dragon customer: hey sir what’s the weather like for outdoor seating?

zuko: you came in...from the outside

* * *

Aang and katara: f is for friends-

sokka, third wheeling: who do stuff together!

aand and katara: u is for you and me-

sokka: and me!

aand and katara: n is for anywhere-

sokka: and any time at all!

* * *

azula: shoots lightning*

zuko: THIS IS WHY MOM DOESNT **FUCKING** LOVE YOU!!

* * *

katara, opening a door to Toph’s room: oh good you’re not busy.

Toph, covered head to toe in mud: actually katara, I am busy.

* * *

toph: *staring at book*

toph:

toph:

toph: I have no idea how to read.

* * *

aang: now open up your eyes and tell me what you think!

toph:

toph: I’m still blind, aang, what are you trying to accomplish-

* * *

post-redemption Azula: wow I got things done

mai: uh huh

azula: and I’m not crying

mai, confused: yeah..?

azula: so this is happiness?

mai: ew

* * *

sokka to suki: I can show you the world!

Sokka seeing he has no money:...

sokka: I can show you my driveway!

* * *

Zuko: *finishes a glass of water*

zuko: may I have more water please?

toph: *yeets zuko into the water*


	2. Chapter 2

Katara: dude I thought you could firebend-

Zuko: I CAN! I CAN-i did it yesterday!

zuko: *dying*

-

toph, to the gaang: this dude sucks! and he’s sweating like he’s doing something!

bumi: *turning around* hold up,

bumi, earth bending up behind her: say that again! say it to my face!

-

aang: hey what are your plans for valentines day?

toph: valentines day was created by hallmark to increase sales.

aang: you don’t have any to you

toph: nope!

-

*legend of korra time period*

old katara: did you wanna go out?

old toph: yes.

old katara: but didn’t you wanna change-

old toph: no.

old katara: but didn’t you-

old toph: sleep in this? yes,

old toph: mama needs a drink

-

*aangxiety episode*

katara: are you ok?

aang: what is ok?

katara: maybe a little rest?

aang: my resting heart rate registers as a panic attack-

-

Katara: *walks into the camp to see Aang laying on the ground, Sokka covered in soot, Zuko drenched, and toph covered head to toe in mud*

Sokka: absolutely nothing bad happened while you were gone.

Katara:

Katara: aight.

-

Sokka: so ya’ wanna learn card tricks-

Sokka: *attempts to do a trick and scatters cards everywhere*

Sokka: me too...

-

Toph to Sokka: did it hurt?

Sokka: ???

Toph: when you fell back there? I know you thought no one saw but I did :)

-

Sokka on cactus juice: how it chews to gum five feels

Sokka: gum gum

Sokka: sense your stimulate-

-

Aang: I’m stuck. Yea.

Aang: put my staff right here, couldn’t get it so I climbed up to get it and now I’m stuck :(

Aang:

Aang: nice view though...this sunrise...

Aang: sucks that I’m stuck.


End file.
